paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
You Need Help
Summary When Finnels problem with getting help gets out of paw and she starts refusing help when she really needs it the pups need to convince her that she can get help and still seem strong before she hurts herself. Characters * Finnel * Strawberry * Orion * Gladys * Harold * Haji * S'more Story Harold grabbed his tackle box and smiled looking over at Finnel who was packing her own tackle box. He walked over to her seeing her trying to put the biggest feather in the smaller compartment. “Uhh, Finnel if I could just..” He started but she cut him off. “Dont worry Harold! I got this!” She said pushing it down the quickly slamming the tackle box shut. “Their done!” She said patting her paws together then reaching down to grab it. Only a few seconds after she had lifted it up the box it sprung open the feathers and hooks splaying everywhere. She groaned setting it down. “If you would just let me..” Harold started reaching for a hook but Finnel slapped his paw away. “No no no Harold, I GOT THIS, Got it?” She said. Harold just sighed and turned around. “Meet you in the car.” He said. She smiled then continued putting the hooks back in the box. A few tries later she was walking too the car carrying her tackle box and fishing pole. “You ready?” Harold said sighing a bit under his breath. Finnel smiled as he got into the front seat and pressing the go button starting their drive down to the bay. Their fishing trip didn't last long, Harold caught a few fish that he planned to have Gladys examine and then set them back as long as they weren't sick. Finnel had some problems and only had one fish bite her hook and she wasn't able to set the hook fast enough so the fish got away. Harold offered to help her but she refused. Now they were going home so Harold could bring Gladys the fish and Finnel could go see if any of the other pups were up to do something with her. “Gladys, Im back!” Harold called grabbing the cooler full of water and pulling out of his car. “Catch any fish?” She said getting out of her pup house. “I got a few, lets go check them out.” He said pulling the collar towards her pup house. “So how was is Fishing with Finnel?” Gladys asked. “It was fine, Until she started refusing to let me help.” He said. Gladys just nodded. “Yeah, Me and her were checking out the waters and her gear wasn't on properly, but when I offered to help she just glared at me and jumped in, luckily the alarm went off on it and she had to get out, it still took her a while to fix it herself.” Gladys said. “She's going to get herself hurt someday if she keeps refusing to get help from other pups.” He said. “Well As long as she doesn't try any dangerous stunts then she will be fine.” Gladys said opening the cooler. “What if she does though” Harold said worried. “She’ll be fine, I promise.” Gladys said reaching into the cooler. “If you're sure...” Harold said laying down. Gladys picked a fish out placing it in a small shallow dish for it too swim in holding it down so she could examine it. Later that day the pups were all talking when the subject of Finnel came up. “So how were your guys afternoons?” Harold asked the pups crowded around him. “Nothing Much, The Middle of Fall isn't the best time for swimming, so I want busy.” Orion said. “Me either, though Finnel stopped by and tried to help.” Haji said signing a bit. “Oh, How did that go?” Harold asked. “Not very well, She kept asking too help but when I would let her and I told her to do something wrong she would always cut me off and try to do it herself, there were a few times I was worried that she would hurt herself.” Haji said. “Yeah Same, today while I was teaching some of the Trainees about fire safety she decided to join and try to help me, but just too shorten it, she wasn't talking about fire safety.” S’more added in. “Well at least most of our Jobs are pretty small ones.” Harold said getting a cough from Haji. “I said most!” Harold added. “But what if she tries helping with a more serious job?” Orion said. “Yeah, What if she gets hurt?” Haji said starting to worry a bit. “She doesn't usually try to help with serious jobs...but you're right..” Harold said. “But what can we do she wont listen to any of us.” “How about the girls? Could they get through too her?” S’more asked. “Mabey..” Haji said but was cut off by Harold. “Gladys is having the same problem, and the other pups are probably too, just hopefully they can take care of her or tell her they don't need help before she gets hurt.” Harold said. “Yeah.” The rest of the pups agreed in unison. Later in the day Strawberry was working on the control box when Finnel walked over sitting down and watching. “What are you up too?” Finnel asked. Strawberry noded and then looked away from her work. “Just re-wiring a few things for Ryder.” Strawberry said before returning to her work. “Cool, Can I help?” Finnel asked. “That would be great, can you just..” Strawberry started but Finnel got up and grabbed a pair of tweezers reaching towards a wire. Strawberry knocked them out of her paws. “Finnel!” She growled at the pup. “I was helping!” Finnel glared back at her. Strawberry rolled her eyes and picked up the tweezers touching them too the wire Finnel was reaching for. Their was a spark and Finnel watched as Strawberry’s gloves showed electricity. The fur on her ears stood up as Strawberry then reached over with her ungloved paw and touched Finnels nose seeing a spark between her paw and Finnels nose. The pup backed up a bit and covered her nose. “What was that for!” She said shocked. “I had gloves on otherwise the fur on my arm would be burt right now, you need to listen too me if you're going to help.” Strawberry said. Finnel just kinda rolled her eyes and stood up walking away. But before she had even taken three steps she bumped into Harold, Haji, Orion and S’more. “Hey Guys!” She said waving to them but none of the four seemed to show any signs of smiling. “Finnel, We need to talk.” Harold said. “About what?” Finnel asked. “About you not listening to us.” He said sternly. “Just because I am not Weak doesn't mean you need to take it out on me!” She said huffing and putting her nose in the air offended. “Listening and Letting Pups help you doesn't mean you're Weak Finnel, It actually shows that you're strong and smart.” S’more said. “Hows that?” She asked. “Because, if you have the Strength to ask for help when you don't know what to do, it means you are strong enough to admit that you don't know everything, instead of just showing us when you fail while trying to prove nothing really.” Haji said. Finnel kinda stood there letting Haji’s words work their way through her mind before she said one thing. “Yes.” She said. Sitting down and looking at the floor “You're right..” She said. “Told you we could get it through her head.” Harold said getting a small throaty growl from Orion. “You Guys are all right, I guess its just that I felt like I needed too prove I could do everything on my own, but..I don't..” She said. The Four pups smiled S’mores walking over and giving her a sympathetic hug. “Its alright Finnel, Just promise you will let us help you?” He said she smiled hugging him back. “I Promise”Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode